The Voice of Love
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Getting out of a break up is hard. Moving on seems to be harder. Picking between the ex that broke your heart and someone new is even harder. What would you do? Who do you pick? OCxCm Punk "Phil" mentions of OCxCrimson "Tommy". OCx Evan Bourne "Matt" with mentions of OCxAustin Aries "Dan" . I used real names in the story! This story is for LoopyLou1990 enjoy hun!


~Angie~

I sighed walking into the living room seeing my best friend sulking in a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream as she watched an old episode of Impact wrestling. Re-watching the same old match over and over again. Crimson vs. Magnus.

"Babe. Come on." I told her pausing the match and sitting down by her. "This isn't doing us any good." She turned to look at me with red puffy eyes and tear streaks down her face.

"How can you be so up beat about it all? Dan broke up with you the same time Tommy broke up with me."

"Hun that was over two weeks ago. I'm still friends with Dan. My break up was easy. We're better off as friends and we know it."

"I can't be friends with Tommy. I loved him. He...he was suppose to love me but no he only hurt me."

"I know he hurt you, but you gotta move on with your life show him that what he did to you isn't affecting you."

"I don't think I can." She said looking down playing with her fingers. "I want to I do. But every time I try to have fun something reminds me of Tommy and then I get depressed."

"Its hard hunnie but I know you're strong enough to move past this."

"You think so?" She looked at me with hopefully eyes. I smiled squeezing her upper thigh.

"No I don't think so." I began to say the hope falling from her eyes as sadness replaced them. "I know so." She smiled hugging me.

"Thanks Angie. I don't know what I would do with out you." I hugged her back.

"I can say the same about you Lou, but you need to go shower." I told her earning a slap to the arm as she got up.

"Why must I go shower?" She asked raising an eyebrow placing her hands on her hips. "Huh?"

"We are going to get out of this house and get a bite to eat and see what happens from there." I told her. "Now go." I snapped my fingers as I demanded pointing. She stuck her tongue out at me and walked off. I smiled getting up taking the half empty ice cream carton and spoon to the kitchen. I tossed the spoon in the sink and put the ice cream back in the freezer. I walked to my room digging through my closet stopping when I found a white skirt and a light blue halter top. I dug out a white strappy 5 inch heels and called it good. I checked my make up and hair and it was all good. I got dressed putting on my fav. perfume Heaven Sent. I checked making sure I had my rings, necklace and bracelets on. I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror smiling happy with my appearance and walked out raiding Lou's clothes.

"Uh what are you doing?" Lou asked. I looked over at her as she stood there with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Finding you something cute and sexy to wear tonight." I told her as I found a pair of black skinnies and a white spaghetti tank top.

"Um why?" She asked taking the clothes and walking into the bathroom leaving the door open a crack.

"Because you never know when you'll met mister right." I called back as her head shot through the door.

"I agreed to come out tonight but I draw the line of you setting me up."

"I'm not setting you up, it's me and you hanging out like old times. You just never know." I saw her roll her eyes and go back into the bathroom merging out a few minutes later.

"I'm not wearing heels or anything else. I'm gonna wear my new rocks whether you like it or not." She snapped in a joking tone.

"That's fine." I told her walking out grabbing my purse.

"Ugh I don't even know why you brought me here for." Lou whined for the millionth time. I got that she wanted to be at home watching an endless amount of Tommy's matches but it wasn't healthy for her.

"Because I'm your friend and I care about your well being. Now you will get out of this car go into this late night restaurant and get something to eat and enjoy yourself." I slammed the car door making a point. She huffed getting out and following me inside. We found an empty booth at the back. For a Saturday night the place seemed busy and to top it off it's just a little after 6 at night. We placed our orders and waited.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what Lou?" I asked looking up at her as she played with the glass in front of her.

"Move on from Dan?" It wasn't easy to move from Dan. But when we broke up we realized we were better off as friends but it still hurt. I wanted to lay around eating my sorrows away in ice cream, but I learned awhile ago that no guy was worth my tears.

"We parted being friends so that helped and I didn't sit around watching match after match of his."

"I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to move on from him."

"Give it time and you will be more then able to." Lou sighed not believing it. I didn't know what else to tell her to see that her world revolve around her and not some guy.

"Why can't I be with a guy like him?" Lou said pointing.

"It's not nice to point." I said smacking her hand down. I looked the way she was pointing turning back around with disgust wrote on my face. What she saw in that guy was beyond me.

"What?" She asked not finding this funny as she stared at the guy.

"Look at the guy he looks like a damn hobo." She looked at me wide eyed.

"No Angie not him, the guy by him." She shot out. I looked back over. The guy was good looking from what I could see. He had his lip pierced. I could see he had a few tattoos. He was wearing a baseball cap so I couldn't see much about his hair.

"He's alright." She shot me a look. "If you think he's so good looking go talk to him."

"I can't, not after what happened with Tommy."

"Damn it Lou. Tommy broke up with you; it's time to move on."

"Fine but you get his hobo friend." I tried to keep my mouth closed. There was no way in hell I was going to playing wing man when he was the guy I had to entertain. "You want me to move on, so you'll do anything for that right?" I growled at her knowing she was right.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Good." She smirked getting up. "I'll be right back with them both."

"Oh yay, joy to the world." I sarcastically told her rolling my eyes. I sipped my ice cold drink as she walked off. Maybe everything will be ok. Yea right. I watched as Lou walked over to them accidentally bumping into Phil. I watched as they exchanged words. Matt sending me a wink. I let a giggle out. I turned around getting my composure back as they walked up.

"Angie this here is Phil and his friend is Matt." Lou said sitting down.

"Hi." I smiled at them.

"Hey." Phil said sitting by Lou. I scooted over giving Matt or hobo boy room to sit down by me.

"Hi." Matt smiled at me sitting down. He did have pretty dark brown eyes. I could see myself getting lost in them. I sighed happily.

"Hi" I said dreamily. Snap out of it. You can't fall for him. "You need to shave dude." I told him turning to look out the window, seeing his reflection in the window smiling, looking my direction.

"I've told you that dude. You need to shave to get the ladies." I turned my attention back to the two guys.

"Maybe I don't want the ladies. Ever think that I just want one woman." Matt told him resting his arm on the back of the booth. Sending a wink my way. I could feel my cheeks start to get warm. I looked down cursing myself out. "It's ok." Matt whispered in my ear. I smiled taking his hand under the table. I looked over at Lou and Phil and they seemed to be in deep conversation about comics and movies. We had made small talk well we eat. I stole a few fries off Matt's plate our hands laced together resting on his lap. I could see that Phil and Lou were getting lost in each other as they joked around.

"They would make a great couple." Matt whispered so I was the only one to hear. I smiled looking over at the two of them. They really would make a great couple. And the fact she was having fun and hadn't turned into a pile of mess because she was thinking of Tommy was awesome. Maybe Phil was what the doctor order. We had finished up eating when Phil suggested we get some ice cream for dessert. Lou was quick to shake her head no. I couldn't help but laugh some at that.

"Uh did I miss something?" Phil asked looking between us. Lou looked over at me not wanting to say anything, but that's not how I do things.

"We've been eating a lot of ice cream lately." I couldn't do it. She was so happy I couldn't crush that. She shot me a look of thanks. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I crushed her happiness over nothing.

"Um why eat so much ice cream?" Matt asked squeezing my leg under the table.

"It was on sale and we couldn't pass it up and now it's almost expired so we've been eating it so it doesn't go to waste." Lou told them. Well it was a believable lie and the fact it worked was even better.

"Makes sense." Matt said shrugging his shoulders. I moved into Matt's side as he slipped his arm around me gently squeezing my shoulder and placing a small kiss to my temple.

"Let's head back to the house. Guys wanna come over?" I asked not meeting Lou's gaze.

"I don't know about that Ang."

"Non sense its fine and we would love to come over, right Phil?" Matt asked through half clenched teeth pulling me closer to him. I rubbed his thigh calming him down some.

"Uh yea it sounds fun." Phil said looking at Matt funny.

"Great you guys follow us back to our place." I told them pushing Matt out of the booth. Matt shook his head as he quickly got up before he landed on the floor.

"We gotta pay first Angie." Lou said amused as Phil helped her out of the booth. She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Lou." Phil told her a cheesy smile on his face as there hands lingered together for a few seconds. A slight blush coming to Lou's cheeks.

"We got it covered." Phil told us digging out the money as he dropped his hand from Lou's. We all got outside and in our own cars.

"How long?" Lou asked as we started the trip back home.

"How long what?" I asked pulling to a stop at a red light.

"You and Mr. Hobo boy?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I told her looking out the window in front of me.

"Bullshit you know damn well what I'm talking about." I wasn't going to admit to anything if she didn't say anything.

"You're losing your mind dear."

"No, you and Matt seemed to be pretty cozy at the restaurant back there. So what's going on?"

"Fine." I muttered pulling into the driveway. I looked over at her after turning the car off. "If you must know I've been dating Matt for the past week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She snapped upset by it all. "Wait tonight was a set up."

"No it wasn't. I didn't know Matt was going to be there. You picked Phil out and went to him. Why do you think I didn't want to be your wing man Lou? I wouldn't try to set you up with anyone. But Lou just let this take it's course. You like him and Phil likes you. Don't let anyone mess that up for you."

"Why didn't you tell me about Matt?" She demanded.

"What did you want me to say? Oh hey Lou guess what I got myself a new guy. Well you are sitting around here eating ice cream and watching old matches of the guy that broke your heart."

"Well no, but you should've told me."

"I would've told you once I knew if things with him worked out."

"They will Angie. He loves you already you can see the look in his eyes."

"Really?" I asked chewing my lip.

"Yes really. You can see he cares about you deeply. Just like you care about him. Just don't ruin it."

"I wont." I told her as we hugged hearing a knock on the car window. We both got out heading inside. "We're gonna head to my room and watch TV back there." I told them taking Matt's hand walking to my room. I slipped my shoes off climbing on my bed. Matt following suit behind me. I laid in his arms as he flicked the TV on.

"Phil knows about us."

"You didn't tell him?" He shook his head. "Lou figured everything out earlier tonight too."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Why didn't you tell Phil?"

"Touché, but I asked you first." I refrained from rolling my eyes at him.

"She had went through a bad break up; I didn't think it would've helped any if I told her I was with you. Now spill hobo."

"Hobo?" I explained the whole hobo thing to him. He laughed about that. "Ok, I'll shave when I get home again."

"That's all I ask for. Now why?"

"I just wanted to make sure this wasn't some quick fling between us."

"And?" I asked looking up at him.

"I would like to think its not." I smiled up at him.

"Same here baby." I told him as his lips crashed against mine. I could feel his hand go under my shirt caressing my stomach. I pulled away stopping his hand.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked running his thumb over my cheek as I nuzzled his hand.

"I'm not ready to do any thing further then make out. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry babe. It's fine, I'm not gonna make you do anything you're not ready for." He kissed my nose pulling me into him as we rested on the bed watching some old movie.

~Lou~

"We're gonna head to my room and watch TV back there." Ang told us taking Matt's hand walking to her room. I sat back on the couch. I couldn't believe everything that happened tonight. I looked over at the guy sitting beside me looking around the living room. I liked him and we became fast friends and we flirted. I liked him. But did he like me back?

"So uh Matt and Angie huh?" Phil asked still not looking at me. Maybe I got my hopes up for nothing. Maybe I was better off eating ice cream watching Tommy's matches.

"Yea it seems that way. I really don't know much about Matt. Hell I just learned they were dating tonight." He let a soft chuckle out. I was ready to smack him. I glared at him.

"Easy killer. I wasn't laughing at you. It's the fact I just learned about it to. I thought it was shocking that dweeb boy could get a girl." I giggled at that.

"Aren't you suppose to be nice when you talk about your friends?" I asked as he put his arm around me. Maybe I was wrong about him.

"It's not really wrong if you're joking about it and they don't know about it. Then what's the harm?"

"Well I suppose nothing." I told him resting my head against his shoulder. I smiled to myself feeling safe when he wrapped his arm around me. I closed my eyes trying to remember this moment forever.

"So what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused moving to where I could look at him.

"You really don't expect me to believe the story about the ice cream do you?" He asked eyebrow raised. I sighed bringing my knees up resting my chin on them.

"No." I told him with a few sniffles. He gently started to rub my back with his fingers tip. The man was driving me crazy. I could feel my whole body tingle under his touch. Something I didn't get when Tommy rubbed my back. I didn't feel safe in his arms not as safe as I felt in Phil's. But Tommy still had my heart.

"Talk to me Lou. I wont judge you. I promise." I sighed. I only met Phil a few hours ago. I didn't know a lot about him or why he would even care about me. I'm no one to him. Surely he had to have plenty of girls lined up around the corner wanting to be with him. But I guess that's beside the point. Who would he tell my problems to anyways? "You don't have to tell me we can sit here in silence to." He said. All I could hear in my mind was Ang's words don't let anyone mess this up for you. And you never know when you'll find mister right.

"My boyfriend of 7 months broke up with me 2 weeks ago." I got out with a few tears running down my cheeks. Phil pulled me into him. It felt good to tell my problems to Phil, I trusted him already for some reason.

"Shh don't cry Lou." I buried my head into his chest as the tears poured out. He held me close rubbing my back trying to sooth me and it was working as the tears stopped and I sniffled. "That's better." He kissed the top of my head which I found strange but nice. "It's always better to talk about things."

"Better how?" I snapped looking at him. He brushed away a few stray tears with his thumb. "Never mind." I mumbled out.

"Why did he break up with someone so gorgeous and captivating as you?" Phil asked in a soft and caring tone. Skipping over the question I asked him.

"Found some slut that's better then me."

"I doubt that anyone is better then you. Especially if she's some slut." Before I had a chance to say anything his lips were on mine in a soft and tender kiss. We pulled apart when there was a knock on the door. I bite my lip in heaven over the kiss. I sighed dreamily going to get up only for Phil to get up. "I'll get it beautiful you relax." I smiled leaning back as Phil walked off. My eyes darted down to his perfect ass. The things I would love to do to that guy.

"Who the fuck are you?" I closed my eyes as Tommy's voice rang through the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Phil asked as Tommy stormed into the living room. Phil behind him. "Who do you think you are shoving me?" Phil snapped whipping Tommy around.

"I'm who the hell ever you want me to be. I'm not here to see you; I'm here to see Louise."

"Well she doesn't wanna see you. So I suggest you leave." Phil told him through clenched teeth. Outta no where Tommy punched Phil right in the face. Phil stumbled back some. Phil rubbed his cheek punching Tommy. Tommy fell over landing on and breaking the coffee table.

"Guys enough." I yelled getting in between them both. They stood on either side of me glaring at each other.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Ang asked making me jump.

"I came to speak to Lou and this clown got in my way." Tommy snarled glaring at Phil. Phil just huffed. I wanted to know what Tommy wanted, but then again I didn't want to know. Why couldn't he have came sooner? You never really realize what you have until it's gone. Maybe just maybe that's what Tommy realized. Maybe he still does love me. I looked over at Tommy his eyes pleading with me to hear him out. I looked at Phil his eyes pleading with me to kick Tommy out. I was confused on what I should do. I looked to Ang for help.

"Tommy say what ever you have to say." Ang demanded crossing her arms over her chest as Matt stood behind her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I think it would be better in private."

"Yea you would think that." Phil smarted off.

"Phil zip it would ya?" Matt asked.

"Uh no, I wont." I was getting tried of having two guys fight over me. I always thought it would be cool to have guys fighting over me, but it's not as cool as it was in my head.

"Tommy what the hell ever you have to say to me you can say in front of everyone here." I snapped looking at him.

"I made a mistake Lou. I shouldn't have broke up with you for anyone. I can't take it back, I wish I could. You deserve to be happy."

"And you can make her happy, the happiness she deserves to have?" Phil asked still pissed.

"Yes I can. I know you can't." Tommy snapped at Phil. "Please baby, we've been through so much. Don't throw it away."

"No you threw it away Tommy." I snapped. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I took off to my room. I could hear Ang tell Tommy to leave before I broke down sobbing into my pillow.

"Lou hun?" Ang asked knocking on the door. I ignored her. But that didn't stop her as I felt my bed dip down. Ang started to rub my back not saying anything which I was grateful for.

"What do I do Ang?" I asked sitting up and wiping the tears away.

"I can't make that choice for you. Phil seems like a good guy. Tommy you guys had a great thing going on. Do you wanna go back and work things out with Tommy or do you wanna start over and see what happens with Phil?"

"What would you do?"

"I really don't know. I would start over with someone else if I had to chose. It's gonna take a lot to trust Tommy again. But on the other hand you have to learn to trust Phil. So either one is gonna be the same. Who ever you pick, I'll still be by your side through everything. I only want you to be happy."

"Thanks Ang."

"You're welcome. I sent Tommy home but Phil is still here. I can send him and Matt back to the hotel if you want."

"You wouldn't mind?" Ang shook her head. "I feel bad that I'm ruining your time with Matt but I can't be around Phil. I just wanna sleep and figure everything out in the morning."

"Don't feel bad about anything, it's fine I understand. I'll send them on there way." Ang said hugging me. I hugged back. "If you need anything, let me know ok?" I nodded as she walked out. I changed into my pajamas and laid down in bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. All I could see was Tommy and Phil. I didn't know what to do about them. How do you pick? I don't wanna make the wrong choice and regret it later on. I spent the night tossing and turning getting very little sleep. I couldn't sleep if I wanted it. I sighed getting up seeing that it was a little after 7 in the morning. I walked out to the kitchen to the smell of coffee. I was expecting to see Ang but was surprised to see Matt sitting at the table. I looked around to see if Phil was there.

"Phil's at the hotel, I stayed last night." Matt said. I turned around sitting at the table with him. "Morning."

"Morning Matt." I sighed.

"God Lou you look like shit."

"Gee thanks Ang." I replied sarcastically. I watched as Angie and Matt flirted with each other. That's what I wanted. I hated that it took me so long to figure out who it was that I could have that with. I jumped up dashing into my room and taking a shower. I would get my man. I finished up sitting on my bed sighing. I couldn't do this. I couldn't get my heart broke all over again.

"Babe what's wrong?" I looked up to see Ang walk into my room.

"I thought I knew who I wanted but what if I mess up?"

"You wont Lou. Just go out there and get your man." I shot Ang a look as she sighed a little. "Both Phil and Tommy showed up. They're not fighting or anything. But now it's up to you." I nodded.

"I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Ok" I let a breath out as Angie walked out of the room. With out putting any though behind it I walked out of the room and right up to Tommy. He smiled up at me as he was sitting down. I crashed my lips to his. I felt nothing. No love, no spark. The kiss was just weird. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Tommy but what we had is over. You ruined that."

"Please Lou, just try."

"No we're over. Now go Tommy." He sighed walking out the door. I looked around for Phil but didn't see him anywhere.

"He stormed off outside when you kissed Tommy." Matt said as he walked to Ang's room. I sighed walking outside. I stopped watching Phil pace back and forth cursing himself out.

"Phil." I said chewing my lip. He snapped his head up to look at me.

"Why him? What does he have that I don't? He hurt you and treated you badly and you take him back like nothing happened."

"I didn't take him back."

"Oh so you only kiss the guy you hate and piss off the guy you want to be with. Smart move Louise."

"I wanted to make sure that what I had with him was over."

"Was it?" I nodded slowly. "I hope losing both of us was worth it." He stormed past me.

"Phil wait!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to be with me?" I asked following into the house.

"I did, I do wanna be with you. But I didn't have to run off and kiss my ex to know that." I blinked the few tears away as Phil slammed the front door. I fell on the couch blankly staring at the wall as the tears came out.

"Let him cool off Lou, then talk to him." I turned to see Matt and Ang sitting in the chair together.

"He's already left. So it don't matter."

"He's only sitting outside as I took the car keys from him earlier. He wants to be here with you." I smiled at them and walked outside seeing Phil on the steps his head in his hands. I sat down by him. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Phil. But I had to make sure I was making the right choice. It's you I want. Never him. I could never forgive Tommy for what he did to me. I haven't known you very long but I feel safe with you. Everything feels right with you."

"If you knew it was me the whole time why kiss him? It wouldn't matter if there was something there if you wanted to be with me." I sighed.

"There's nothing I can say to justify my actions. I was wrong to kiss him. But haven't you ever just wanted one last kiss to make sure there was nothing there?"

"I've wanted to do it, but I've never done it. I've had my chance to but I didn't see the point as things were over between us."

"Just kiss me." I told him fed up with fighting over it. He turned to look at me, a smirk in place.

"Well if that's what you want. I wont deny you." He pulled me into him our lips moving against each others. Everything that was missing in the kiss with Tommy was her in the kiss with Phil. I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with the hair on the back on his neck. He pulled me on his lap as our tongues danced together. We broke apart smiling. I rested my forehead against his. Neither one of us said anything as we caught our breath.

"Now what?" I asked.

"I know you got out of a relationship, but Lou would you be my girlfriend?" I kissed his lips with a peck.

"Yes Phil I'll be your girlfriend." We shared another kiss.

"We should really thank Matt and Ang for everything." I looked at Phil confused.

"Why? Ang told me she didn't set us up."

"No, she didn't not yet anyways. But Matt told me everything last night before I left. You came on to me before she had a chance with her plan." I wanted to be mad at Ang for setting me up and lying about it but I couldn't be mad at her. She helped me move on from Tommy and help me get Phil. What was there to be mad about?


End file.
